


[PODFIC] The Yinchorri Uprising by Flamethrower

by rippleeffect



Series: [Podfics for] Re-Entry Series by flamethrower [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippleeffect/pseuds/rippleeffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A novel-length tale of a rebellion within the Republic. Alliances are born, friendships are made, and stories are told. Set two years after Waking Dream.<br/>A/N: While set two years after the events of Waking Dream, The Yinchorri Uprising is meant to be read in series order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] The Yinchorri Uprising by Flamethrower

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Yinchorri Uprising](https://archiveofourown.org/works/250504) by [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower). 



> OMG! It's finally done! This is _by far_ the longest podfic I've ever made *faints*. Let's hope there aren't too many mistakes in it!! I also split the podfic into 2 smaller parts in case people want to download them separately, since it's such a huge file.
> 
> Many many thanks again to Flamethrower for graciously allowing me to pod this amazing fic!  
> This is part 15 of her awesome epic: [Re-Entry series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/10129). Don't forget to let her know how much you love her fic!
> 
> P.S. I skipped parts 6-14 for the series because she wanted to edit them first. I'll get back to them when she's done!!

 

### MP3

[Chapter 1](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/4euzuuzyij68nl0/The_Yinchorri_Uprising,_Chapter_1.mp3) | 04:12:00 | 231MB  
---|---|---  
[Chapter 2](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/58lcjg6z79xpwda/The_Yinchorri_Uprising,_Chapter_2.mp3) | 04:23:00 | 241MB  
[Full version](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/8pqfw2ac3whf28q/The_Yinchorri_Uprising_by_Flamethrower.mp3) | 08:35:01 | 472MB  
  
### Podbook (M4B)

[Chapter 1](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/xbj7prmvh9gb3kd/The_Yinchorri_Uprising,_Chapter_1.m4b) | 04:12:00 | 277MB  
---|---|---  
[Chapter 2](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/tei7w8bl8yklm1n/The_Yinchorri_Uprising,_Chapter_2.m4b) | 04:23:00 | 289MB  
[Full version](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/azdkhwqlrtqp3qa/The_Yinchorri_Uprising_by_Flamethrower.m4b) | 08:35:01 | 566MB  
  
### Crosspost

[Audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/yinchorri-uprising)

**Author's Note:**

> Music included is "Battle Cry" by Imagine Dragons  
> Work skin courtesy of eosrose over at [podfic-tips](http://podfic-tips.livejournal.com/85741.html) (although I tweaked it a bit in an attempt to make it fit better) Feel free to hit the "Hide Creator's Style" button at the top if it isn't working for you...
> 
> Also! If you would like to track updates to this series (because I take _forever_ to update =_=), please subscribe to the series page instead of the individual parts, since I will be posting all new podfics to this series as stand-alone parts =)


End file.
